Murry The Emo
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Murry becomes an emo just like eveyone else.


mury the emo Murry and Sly and Bently were playing SIM CITY 6╝ On the XBOX 360╝. Murry was losing.

"Murry!! You retard!! You ca'nt break evrythin' in your own town.

"FUCK YOU!!" Murry said as he stepped on his controller, which exploded.

"Mury, you SUCK!!!" Sly said to Murry.

"You guys are suspect to fucking governmental conformists. FUCK YOU!!!" Murry said as he left.

THENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDAYTHENEXTDA

The next day murry was wearing all black. He had make up on his face.

"FUCK!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!! YOU'RE A EMO!!!! HAHHAHAHHAHAHHA" Bently said as he fell over. "SLY!!! GET THE FUCK!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!IN HERE!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Sly came into the kitchen. He stopped...and his face exploded out of funnyness.A/N: JK!!!!

"phmph...heerm...HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHA! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!" Sly said as he wet his fucking self.

"You guys are conformists. FUCK YOU!!! The Used is an awesome band!!Only god-fearing Nazis go to fanatical lows such as that one, and only turtles and racoons, blubbering three year olds sock people in the balls. Why? Cause they're too fucking short to reach somebody's jaw. Not that you could (even at your height), cause you sport goddamned doodly stick arms that snap upon the slightest impact. Yes... you're a racoon, shit-eating Tyrannosaurus Rex with a bad case of acne. And you know what? Thanks to your pitiful existence, some children in Africa are starving to death." Murry said,

"Let's go see how Murry would steal something!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!" Sly said.

"YEAH!!!!"

"I will steal better than you ever did you douche!!!" Murry said.He ran off crying like a bitch. He went into a bank and said.

"FUCK YOU CONFORMISTS!!!!!" he said as he ran out of the bank and went back to the safe house.

"Well Murry, wheres the $money$!?!?!?!" Sly said.

"I had better victory...better than you asshole." murry said.

"YOu suck murry. We wanted $money$!!!!!!!!!!! Bitch." bently saids.

"FUCK YOU!!!!""" MURYY SCREAMED

"Cha-ching." Sly said.

"Bla-bling." Bently said.

"FU-FUCK YOU!!!!" Murry screamed."I'mma gonna listen to Gym Class Heroes and My Chemicial Romance. Faggots." Murry screamed.

"EMO!!!" Sly said and bently laffed and laughed.

"GRAHAHAHAHAHHAHUHUHUHUHUHUUHUHUFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" MURRY SCREAMED. He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. he then started to cut his wrists.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He saidashelistendtoMyChemicalRomance." The pain makes me feel alive."

"MURRY! MURRY! MURRY! MURRY! MURRY! MURRY! MURRY!" Benltu said." Are you cutting yo' wrists?"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" HE SAID.

"Fuck you murry. I know your lying. thats why i put explosive in that cd of yours." sly said.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" HE SAID.

He exploded and died. 


End file.
